fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Yuko Ichikawa
Yuko Ichikawa (市川裕子 Ichikawa Yuko) is a main character in Aikatsu Net Idol!. Her type is pop and her brand is Miss Tangerine. She is part of the group Aurora. Bio Backstory Yuko started singing at just 8, she showed potential and continued singing, she showed great singing potential in doing so. At first singing was just a hobby until it became a passion and Yuko started to wish she would become an artist. Showing more interest in music she also started to take vocal lessons and started to play the piano and even often participated and won competitions. Her parents were really proud of her and thought that she would have a great future in music. At 14 she started a blog in which she often posted videos of her playing the piano and singing. She was quite popular which caught the eye of the coaches of Falling Star Academy. As the show Idoling! was in the making they thought of taking non-trainees in the show and sent her a letter. She was more interested in becoming an artist than an idol but since she had such a passion for singing she decided to do it. She thus became a participant in the show and her blog became more popular. She amazed everybody with her singing being able to hit high notes and showing good technique. She was thus chosen to be in Team Vega after her solo stage. She helped the girls of the team mostly Miya and Sumire who were both lacking in singing. She was quite loved by the public and appreciated by her teammates, she rose to popularity every time she did a live stage and the coaches thought she improved quite well despite not having any idol training. Her and Team Vega improved and became the team the most loved by the audience. Voted by the coaches and the public, Team Vega became the team that would become Aurora. Now living her dream, she's happy to have taken the chance to be a part of the show. Personnality Yuko is a nice and friendly person, she seems shy and reserved at first but is actually very outgoing and outspoken. Always saying what's on her mind and saying puns and jokes, she jokes a lot and likes making her friends laugh. When needed she can get very serious and works to lot to achieve her goals. Appearance Yuko has a wavy strawberry blonde bob and hazel eyes. Her skin is a little tanned. Yuko is always wearing her uniform. Etymology Yuko (優 Yu) means excellence and (子 Ko) means child. Ichikawa (市川 Ichikawa) means marketplace river. Songs *Sky Forest *Tangerine Heart *Guiding Lights *Hope Tree Trivia *Birthplace: Kobe, Japan. *Member Color: Orange *Yuko was one of the best singers in the show Idoling!. **She is one of the best singers in Aurora. *She loves hamsters. **She has three hamsters. *'Favourite Foods': Ramen, crepes, soba, udon, fried chicken, tomato salad. Category:Aikatsu Net Idol! Category:Pop Idols Category:Aurora Category:Aurora Hope Category:Idols Category:Idoling! Category:Falling Star Academy